The Black and Awful Chaos of the Night
by Samuraiko
Summary: Blood screams for blood, and not even death will keep Kyuzo from fulfilling his promise to kill Kambei. A lust for revenge. A longing for death. And a love that can never be. Chap 7: Shino's pleas for help are answered... but not quite how she expects!
1. Prologue

_Note: It was not until AFTER I started writing this story that I found the perfect music for it. Literally sitting breathless at my desk at work, my whole body frozen as I sat and listened in awe, and then having my friend lean over to ask me, "Are you all right?" At first, I didn't know what he meant, then I felt the tears on my face. And I just KNEW that it was the song for this story. Anyone who has not heard Disturbed's achingly wonderful song "Darkness," get it. Just go get it._

_But you have to wonder... who is the song for? Kyuzo? Or Nasami?_

_Even more eerie was how this story changed from what I had originally intended to write... into what it finally became. There is a reason this story is rated M - this story will not be for the faint-hearted. Everything I never thought I would put in a story will be here... eventually._

_You have been warned._

* * *

**The Black and Awful Chaos of the Night**

_Prologue - The Coming of the Night_

The first stars of the evening were just beginning to appear in the sky when she climbed the small hill where four graves lay, ever watchful over Kanna. In one hand she held a basket, in the other a single lit lantern. On silent feet, she made her way to the top of the hill, coming to a stop before the mound with two swords crossed, forming a graceful arch.

For a long, long time she stood there, staring down at the swords with an unreadable expression on her face, until the sun finally disappeared below the horizon and the lantern light touched her face with a faint glow. Then with a long sigh, she placed the lantern and the basket at her feet, and sank into the familiar zazen position before the grave.

Moving slowly, reverently, she began to empty the basket's contents on the ground in a circle around her - a bowl of rice, a small flask of water, another of sake, some fruit, until she was nearly surrounded by a circle of food. Then she lifted the basket and placed it outside the circle, neatly folding the cloth that had covered it, before turning to face the grave. Then she placed her hands in her lap, slightly bowed her head, and closed her eyes.

_I will not move until I find another way_, she thought to herself. _I will sit here as long as it takes, but I will not leave you... and I will not let you succeed_.

Four nights earlier, while staying at an inn on her way back to Kyuden Shiden'issen, she had woken from a sound sleep with the eerie sense of being watched. As she cautiously opened her eyes, she became aware of someone standing in the room near the window. To her astonishment, she had recognized that fair hair, piercing eyes, thin face, and slender build.

"You..." she whispered, sitting upright and pushing her hair back from her face.

He had said nothing, but instead went back to staring out the window, his face troubled in the pale moonlight. She had reached for her robes and wrapped them around herself before approaching him.

Her dark blue eyes wide, she had stared at him, fervently thankful that he once again appeared whole, and not as she had seen him last... his body broken and bleeding, shattered by gunfire, his face filled with an ineffable peace and sorrow. But then she realized that this was no dream, and that this was not him standing before her...

... but rather, his spirit.

"Kyuzo." Her voice had been barely louder than a breath, but he turned toward her once more, his eyes moving over her face.

Slowly, he reached out with one hand to touch her face, tracing the curve of her cheek, and she saw his lips form a single, soundless word.

"_Nasami_."

Without thinking, she reached out for him, but he slipped through her fingers like mist and disappeared, leaving her alone in the moonlight, her eyes filled with tears and her heart with questions.

The next morning, she had risen early from troubled dreams, and prepared for her return to Kanna Village.

* * *

_She doesn't know.  
She can't know.  
But somehow, someway, I will find a way to make her understand.  
No matter what it takes, no matter how long it takes.  
I will not rest until I find a way..._

* * *

"Great samurai!" Rikichi and the others were startled at the samuraiko's arrival, so shortly after she had bid them all farewell. "What... why...?" 

Kirara appeared a few moments later, her eyes wide at the sight of Nasami's pallor and almost haunted expression.

"Nasami-_sama_..." Instinctively she reached out for the older woman, but Nasami shook her head and waved her back.

"I'm... I'm all right... I'm just... tired. I apologize for imposing again, but is there somewhere I might rest?"

"Of course, great samurai," Sanae murmured, moving her husband to one side and bowing. "Our home is yours for as long as you require."

"Thank you, Sanae," Nasami replied, but as she turned to follow the peasant woman, she managed to take three steps before collapsing to the ground, unconscious.

Instinctively Rikichi leapt forward to catch her as she fell, aghast at seeing the samuraiko so weak. Lifting her into his arms, he carried her toward his house, Sanae and Kirara walking before him to shoo the curious and concerned farmers out of the way.

As he lay her down on a pallet, Kirara knelt beside Nasami, her brown eyes filled with worry. "What do you suppose is wrong with her? And why would she come back, so soon after leaving?"

"Maybe she's ill," Rikichi answered, sitting back on his heels. "I don't think she's been injured in any way."

Sanae filled a ladle with water and carefully brought it to the samuraiko's mouth. "Whatever her reason, she looks as though she hasn't slept in days."

Rikichi looked out the door. "And I wonder... where is Kambei-_sama_? He and Shichiroji-_sama_ left with her, but only she came back..."

Kirara shook her head. "I don't know."

"Well, we can worry about that later," Sanae said, her voice soft but firm. "Nasami-_sama_ would have said something if something had happened to either of them, so most likely she left them wherever they were and came back here on her own."

"I don't think it would be a good idea to leave her alone, though." Kirara caught her lower lip between her teeth, wishing that she knew what to do. "We don't really have a healer here, and Komachi is still too little to truly call upon the power of the water. Sanae, will you take turns with me?"

"Of course," the older woman replied, gently stroking Nasami's hair back from her face. It would not be the first time she had helped to care for the samuraiko. During Nasami's convalescence over the winter, she had stayed with Rikichi and Sanae while learning how to walk again, and the two women had become close friends.

"I will stay with her as well," came a voice from the doorway, and Kirara, Rikichi, and Sanae all glanced up to see Shino standing on the threshold. "If there is anyone who should protect _sensei_ as she sleeps, it should be me."

* * *

_So weary... so weak...  
And yet still so strong in spirit...  
Nasami... you have to be strong...  
Strong enough... to save us both..._

* * *

That night, while Sanae, Rikichi, and Kirara slept, Shino was keeping watch over the sleeping samuraiko when she saw Nasami toss and turn in her sleep. Concerned, she rose silently from her place near the fire and leaned over the other woman. 

Nasami's lips were moving silently, repeating something over and over again.

_Kyuzo_.

Then Shino started and nearly fell backward in surprise as Nasami's eyes opened, and she rose from her pallet without a sound, staring unseeing at the world around her. Moving on pure instinct, Nasami stepped past the others, opened the door, and walked outside. Shino stared for a moment, then snatched up her naginata and followed her _sensei_.

As though lost in a dream, the samuraiko followed the path that wound through Kanna Village, up toward the small hillside where four graves had been dug, one for each of the samurai that had fallen during the Battle of Kanna.

Gorobei.  
Kikuchiyo.  
Heihachi.  
And Kyuzo.

Shino watched in astonishment as Nasami came to a stop before Kyuzo's grave, where she sank to her knees, reached out with both hands, and gripped the pommels of the twin swords, one in each hand.

Then the farm girl barely managed to hold back a scream as an indistinct figure appeared before Nasami, kneeling on the other side of the swords, its hands resting on hers.

"_You came_."

"I had to." Nasami lifted her head to stare Kyuzo in the eyes, but then abruptly she shuddered and closed her eyes involuntarily. "My dreams... for the last four nights, they've been hellish... tortured..."

She had never told him the truth... that since the night she had lent him her strength and helped heal his wounds, her life and his had become inextricably tied together. Although not quite the same as the bond that existed between herself and Shimada Kambei, in those long minutes when she had called upon the favor of Amaterasu and given her own strength to him so that he might continue to fight, something of her soul had passed into him... and something of his, into her.

Then she opened her eyes again, and once again her gaze met his. And for a moment, her eyes went wide.

"You _did_ know..." she whispered as the truth crashed over her like a wave. "You _knew_ what had happened between us that night in the sacred forest."

Kyuzo nodded. "_Why do you think I never stopped believing you were alive?_"

Nasami frowned. "Then... why did Kambei-"

"- _stop believing?_" The red-clad samurai shrugged. "_Because he prefers guilt_."

The samuraiko let out a heavy sigh. "That's certainly true..."

"_Where is he?_"

"On his way to the Firefly House with Shichiroji... I told him that I needed to come back here. I didn't tell him why, but I suspect that he knows."

Now it was Kyuzo's turn to frown. "_What do you mean?_"

Nasami's hand drifted uneasily to her chest. "I saw you in my dreams... and he sensed my pain in his. We thought that given enough distance..." She shook her head to dispel the memory of her nightmares. "Anyway, I couldn't leave you... not when you so clearly need me."

Kyuzo nodded.

"But why _me_? Why not-?"

"_He cannot help me... only you can_."

Nasami sighed and lowered her eyes. "What do you need from me?"

"_A samurai will not rest until a promise is kept. You know that... better than any of them_."

She nodded, and the ghost paused for a moment.

"_I still have a score to settle_."

The samuraiko went absolutely ashen, and the power of speech seemed to leave her completely. All she could do was shake her head, unable to look away from the ghost who was staring at her with an expression as close to pleading as she had ever seen on him.

"How can you ask me to do that?" she whispered, horrified.

"_You are the only one strong enough_," he replied. "_The only one capable of besting him, as I could. The only one_-"

"NO!" she cried. "No, I won't do it!"

She released his swords, staggered to her feet and turned away, but did not leave. The ghost rose to follow her, walking around to stand before her.

"_I know you love him. But I cannot rest until this is done_."

Nasami shook her head again, unable to speak, and Kyuzo sighed.

"_Nasami_..."

Nasami had not been there when Kyuzo had died in Kambei's arms on the Capital airship, his life cut short by accident when Katsushiro had opened fire on one of Ukyo's guards about to shoot Kambei in the back. But in those terrible moments after the battle, when she herself had lain dying amongst the wreckage of the Capital, she had held Kyuzo's body to hers, willing her life into him in a vain attempt to keep death from claiming the samurai.

Had she known that Kyuzo's only reason for living was to kill a man she loved...

... but how could she have done any less for a man whose life she had saved once before, whom she respected and admired?

As though reading her thoughts, the former assassin's features hardened. As rigidly as he had controlled his feelings in life, he had never once dreamed that a woman could get past all of his defenses in the name of friendship and companionship. And while he had secretly savored the comfort of knowing that Nasami had indeed cared for him, shared some part of her soul with him even if she did not love him as she did Kambei, the knowledge that she would have to choose one of them over the other left a bitter taste in his mouth.

But some things are stronger than friendship, stronger than even love...

... one of which was a samurai's honor.

And with cold eyes, Kyuzo could see that Nasami was thinking the exact same thing.

"_You cannot deny me this_."

"GO AWAY!" she shrieked, shutting her eyes tight, turning her face away, and covering her ears, sinking to her knees and sobbing as though her heart were breaking.

"_No_." Kyuzo's voice was angry, and his frustration was evident at not being able to actually grasp hold of the samuraiko. "_I need you... please-_"

But he got no farther, for just then, the sun rose over the far mountains, and Kyuzo vanished like morning mist, leaving Nasami alone by the graves.

"_Sensei_," Shino whispered, running over the other woman and wrapping her arms around her. "_Sensei_, are you all right?"

Nasami lifted her eyes to Shino's, then she turned her gaze toward the rising sun.

"Help me back to Rikichi's," she said hoarsely. "And... tell me when the next Tortoise Express rider is due through Kanna."

"I don't understand," Shino said in confusion as she helped Nasami rise, horrified at the ragged expression and tearstains on the samuraiko's face. "Are you going to ask Kambei-_sama_ here to help you?"

"No... I'm going to warn him..."

Nasami drew in a deep breath.

"... to run for his life."

_To be continued_...


	2. Falling Shadows

_Note: Oddly enough, I feel like I'm writing this story backward. I've got the ending, I've got the chapters before the ending, it's just getting TO the ending that's the trick! Go figure..._

_Anyway, so far this story leads my LJ poll on which story I should finish before I begin the hell month of November and the NaNoWriMo challenge, so here we go!_

* * *

**The Black and Awful Chaos of the Night**

_Chapter One - Falling Shadows_

"_Be careful, my love_..."

Her dark blue eyes were wide with terror, fixed on something just behind him, but when he turned, he didn't see anything there. Kambei instinctively reached for the samuraiko to reassure her that he was all right, but no matter how hard he tried, she always seemed to be just out of reach.

"Nasami?"

She was shaking her head in denial, backing away from something, her hands raised as though trying to ward off a blow.

"_Kambei... help me..._"

"NASAMI?" he shouted, lunging forward to seize her hand.

Nasami's scream of terror was deafening. "_KAMBEI!_"

Then his hand finally closed around her wrist, but as he lifted his eyes to hers, he saw her mouth twist in a familiar and awful smile.

And he came awake with a start, his heart pounding so hard that he could hardly breathe.

"Kambei-_sama_?"

The samurai closed his eyes and fell back against the pillow, drawing in a deep breath, then he turned at Yukino's soft inquiry on the other side of the sliding doors.

"Yes, come in."

The geisha carefully slid the door open and stepped into his room. "A letter just arrived for you... it's from Nasami-_sama_. I thought you'd want to see it right away."

For some reason, he wasn't surprised.

"Yes... thank you, Yukino."

But as he reached to take the letter from her, he suddenly felt a chill race down his spine when his fingers closed around the parchment, and the memory of Nasami screaming coiled around his heart like a band of steel.

"Are you all right, Kambei-_sama_?" Yukino asked, her grey eyes full of concern. "You look absolutely awful..."

"Yukino... if you would, please ask Shichiroji to come here right away, and I'd like for you to join us as well."

She bowed. "Of course." The geisha quickly left, then returned a few minutes later with Shichiroji, who was pushing his unkempt blond hair out of his eyes.

"What's up, besides us now?" Then he looked closer at his friend, stunned at the turmoil that still lingered on Kambei's face. "What the hell happened to _you_? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Kambei didn't answer at first, his hands breaking the wax stamped with Nasami's personal seal, his dark grey eyes skimming over the pages. Then his face went absolutely ashen.

"Great samurai, what is it?" Yukino asked in alarm, dropping to her knees beside Kambei and resting a hand on his arm. "Is Nasami-_sama_ all right? What's wrong?"

In a flash, Shichiroji was on Kambei's other side, reading over his friend's shoulder, recognizing Nasami's strong calligraphy.

"_Anata_,

_You, of all samurai, know that when a samurai makes a vow, nothing will stop him from keeping it. Such a vow was made... by Kyuzo-_sama_. And he has returned to fulfill it._

_He seeks the duel with you that was promised to him in life. I have returned to Kanna Village to try and do what I can to put his soul at rest, but I am afraid, Kambei. Afraid for him, afraid for you... and for myself. I can only pray that Amaterasu's grace will bless us all, for I fear that now, more than ever, we will need it._

_I must ask you to trust me as you have never trusted anything or anyone before in your life._

Tread carefully, my love, for someone is following your footsteps. And... should I fail... whatever you do, do not return to Kanna.

_Remember this above all else - that I love you more than life itself._

_Nasami_"

"Dear God," Shichiroji whispered, sitting back and running his hands through his hair. "I knew that Kyuzo-_dono_ was determined, but to return from death..."

"Nasami is no stranger to the fallen," Kambei said quietly. "It only makes sense that Kyuzo would seek her out."

"But... she could die!" Yukino protested, reaching for Shichiroji's hands, seeking reassurance. "If she intends to fight him in your place..."

"Actually, of all of the samurai, Nasami may be the one person who could actually defeat Kyuzo in combat," Shichiroji replied. "Even though he is the more experienced swordsman, she has overcome overwhelming odds before to pull victory from defeat. Add the fact that she's fighting to save someone she loves... she might actually succeed."

Kambei just stared at the letter in his hands, the memories of his dream flooding back to him.

Nasami warning him to be careful.  
Nasami screaming his name.

_Oh, God_...

Nasami's smile.

"Oh, _God_..."

* * *

Kirara watched Nasami sleep, the samuraiko having passed out nearly as soon as Shino had helped her back to Rikichi's house. Then she turned to Shino, who was seated beside her _sensei_, watching her in concern. 

"So you're saying that Kyuzo-_sama_ has returned somehow..."

Shino nodded. "I know, it sounds crazy, but I saw him, Kirara. A ghost, yes, but he was there. I saw him as clearly as I see you." She sighed tiredly, rubbing her eyes. "But I don't understand any of this."

Kirara looked down at Nasami, remembering her journey back from Kougakyo with Shichiroji and Kyuzo, and asking Kyuzo why he wanted to fight Kambei.

"He's samurai. That's all."

Even after all this time, she could still remember the flatness of Kyuzo's voice, the almost unforgiving set of his shoulders as he'd walked before her.

"Kyuzo-_sama_ wanted to fight Kambei from the beginning, almost since the moment that they first met. But Kambei-_sama_ wouldn't fight him until the bandits had been defeated. Fighting Nasami-_sama_ was a close second for him, I think, and I know that they did fight at least once, but he let her live, so she could escape and warn us about the patrols."

"But why? Why does he want to fight him so badly?" Shino asked, trying to make sense of the matter, and Kirara sighed.

"Because he is samurai. And because Kambei-_sama_ owes him a duel." She idly reached down and smoothed a lock of hair back from Nasami's face as the samuraiko turned restlessly. "Some time ago, Nasami-_sama_ told me that when a samurai says he or she will do something, they must do it. You need not promise, or give your word."

"But how do you fight a ghost?"

"I don't know," Kirara admitted. "But for now, all we can do is watch over Nasami-_sama_."

"And Kambei-_sama_?"

"We have to hope that he heeds her warning."

"And if he doesn't?"

Kirara looked at Shino, but said nothing. And the peasant girl shivered.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Nasami awoke, looking slightly more rested, but her eyes were still haunted and her face was still pale. Kirara had gone home earlier in the day, and Shino was quietly talking to Sanae and Rikichi. 

"Shino," Nasami said softly, and the peasant girl turned, saw her sensei was awake, and bowed.

"Yes, _sens_ei?"

"I... I know that the village doesn't have much, but I am hoping that you all will be able to help us."

"We owe you and the other samurai a great debt, Nasami-_sama_," Rikichi said somberly, bowing as well. "Whatever we have is yours."

"If I am to help Kyuzo's soul find rest, I must be prepared, both in body and in soul," the samuraiko said, sitting up and pushing her hair back out of her face. "I will need food and water for a few days."

"You're leaving?" Shino said in surprise, but Nasami shook her head.

"No... I will be keeping vigil over his grave. I will not move from that place once I begin my vigil, not even to eat or sleep. It is the only way I know how to try and resolve this."

"I understand, _sensei_," Shino said, her voice husky. "I'll bring you what you need."

The farm girl got up and left, leaving Nasami alone with Sanae and Rikichi.

"Are you sure you'll be able to maintain this vigil, great samurai?" Sanae asked cautiously. "After all, you've barely had any real sleep the last several nights."

"I have no choice, Sanae," Nasami said sadly. "It's the only way to..."

"The only way to what?" Sanae asked when Nasami's voice trailed off, but the samuraiko shook her head again.

"Nothing. I need to purify myself before I begin, if I am to be ready by sundown. I will be at the river if you need me."

She unsteadily got to her feet, picked up a change of clothes, and walked outside, where she nearly tripped over Komachi and Okara, both of whom wore guilty expressions.

"You two are to come nowhere near the graves," Nasami told them, her eyes and her voice firm. "Do I make myself clear?"

Okara's mouth fell open, but Komachi just grimaced, having forgotten that the samuraiko knew them well enough to know what they were going to do.

"You might need a water priestess, you know!" she tried, but stopped when she saw the faint glimmer of amusement in Nasami's eyes.

"If you were a water priestess with twenty years of experience behind you, then I would welcome your company. But you're not. And Kirara would never forgive me if anything happened to either of you."

Without another word, she turned and headed toward the river.

"What was all that about?" Okara asked, as puzzled as Komachi had ever seen her, but then Rikichi and Sanae stepped outside as well.

"If I didn't know better, and may the gods forgive me for saying this," Rikichi said, his voice low and full of concern, "I would say that Nasami-_sama_ is... afraid."

* * *

Nasami swam in the river, letting the water wash away her concerns and her fatigue, enjoying the coolness against her skin. She was, however, eerily reminded of undergoing a similar ritual one night with Katsushiro when the younger samurai had been struggling with accepting death as part of his duty. That night, Katsushiro had wept in her arms, sobbing in helpless grief and frustration while she had held him and taken some of his pain into herself. 

The late afternoon sun felt warm on her face as she surfaced and shook water out of her long white hair, and she stepped up onto the shore and carefully dried herself off, then began to comb her hair. All that remained was for her to collect the basket that Shino was preparing for her, and then... wait to see what the future would bring for her.

As she sat by the riverside, pulling the comb through her hair, she remembered a mission she'd undergone several years earlier, deep in the heart of the Shadowlands. Several samurai had been murdered, and Nasami and her patrol had arrived too late to catch those responsible.

_"So much blood..." Ujiro whispered.  
"Yes," Kaminari replied, spitting in disgust. "And now our last outpost in this territory is useless. It'll take days to bring reinforcements, and by then the enemy will have taken control."  
Kuroshin rummaged through a chest and produced the latest duty roster of the outpost. "At least we know the names of those who died."  
Nasami was frowning, however. "With your permission, Kaminari-sama, I would like to take back their daisho."  
Kaminari nodded, and Nasami moved toward one of the samurai, reaching for his sword._

However, when she'd lifted the katana of one of the dead samurai so she could bring it back to his family, his ghost had appeared to her, telling her everything that had happened - how a saboteur team had infiltrated their position, slaughtering them as they'd slept. He'd rested one hand on hers where she held his sword, and suddenly her mind had been filled with memories that were not hers, but his, seeing through his eyes.

Watching his comrades die, and memorizing the faces of those responsible, even when the sword had plunged through his armor and into his stomach.

She'd fainted then, and Kaminari had been forced to carry her back to safety. But upon their return, Nasami had identified all five of the saboteurs from within the ranks of their 'allies', who when shown the katana of the dead samurai, had tried to flee.

They didn't get more than a few steps before Nasami had killed all five of them using the katana of the dead samurai, while Kaminari and the others watched stoically. As the saboteurs fell, one by one, the ghosts of the other murdered samurai had appeared to watch in satisfaction. From that day, the ghost had sworn that Nasami would forever have friends among the fallen.

Since that day, throughout her travels across the Empire, the young Nasami had a subtle affinity for those who had passed beyond the Celestial Pattern into the realms beyond, but she had simply put it down to 'one more blessing from Amaterasu.'

Except now, she thought sadly, this was less likely to be a blessing than a curse. With a sigh, she got to her feet and turned toward the horizon, where she could see the sun just beginning to set. Then she turned and crossed the bridge toward Shino's house.

Shino was waiting with the basket that Nasami had requested, along with a single lantern. "Are you sure you won't accept some company, _sensei_?"

Nasami nodded. "I am sure, but I thank you, Shino. Everything will be fine... I hope."

Then the samuraiko lit the lantern and made her faltering way up the hill toward the graves, carefully placing the food around her, and resting her katana at her side.

"And so it begins," she whispered, folding her hands in her lap.

Then she bowed her head and closed her eyes, refusing to allow her tears to fall.

_To be continued_...


	3. Will Against Will, Soul Against Soul

_Sorry it took so long to update this - what with the move and the chaos around my place these days, I haven't had much chance to write. My poor muse, however, has become so frustrated that she has finally had enough. Hence, the update. Thanks for being patient!_

_The music for this specific chapter, just because it works so wonderfully well, is Sen (part 4) from BASILISK._

* * *

**The Black and Awful Chaos of the Night**

_Chapter Two - Will Against Will, Soul Against Soul_

As night slowly fell, Nasami became aware of a presence beside her, and she turned to see Kyuzo opposite her, outside the circle she had surrounded herself with, just on the other side of his swords. His face was calm, his posture relaxed as he studied her, but then his eyes dropped to her sword that she had placed at her side.

"_Have you changed your mind_?"

"No," she replied, not taking her eyes from his. "I haven't. There has to be another way, Kyuzo-_sama_."

"_There isn't_."

"I'll find one. I will not rest until I do."

"_Can you last that long_?"

Her eyes were as cold as a winter night. "I can last that long."

Something in Kyuzo's eyes went as cold as hers did. "_You must love him very much to risk your life and your soul to protect him_."

"Kambei hardly needs my protection... this has to do with honor." She glanced away. "And I won't let you throw yours away, no matter how determined you are to do it."

She turned her eyes back to him. "Would you not do the same thing for me?"

Kyuzo remained silent, but they both knew she was right. More than any of the other samurai, Kyuzo understood what honor meant, and unlike the others, he had not forgotten it in the years since the Great War.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Nasami asked at last.

Kyuzo looked away, down toward the twinkling lights of Kanna Village. "_You would not understand_."

"Try me," Nasami offered.

For a long time, he said nothing, and Nasami wondered if he had any intention of even answering her. Then, at last, he sighed.

"_He is samurai. That's all_."

"That's _not_ all," Nasami said, her voice soft. "And we both know it. Otherwise you would have killed _me_."

"_He forgot what it meant to be samurai_," Kyuzo replied, looking at her once again. "_You did not_."

"And for that, you would fight him?"

"_For being samurai, I would fight him. For forgetting that fact, I would kill him. And_-" He stopped abruptly.

"And what?" Nasami asked after a long pause.

"_Nothing_."

* * *

_I know there is more...  
This is not just about honor, my friend...  
This is about revenge...  
... or_ is _it?  
What are you hiding from me, Kyuzo-sama?_

* * *

The following night, Nasami was again kneeling in quiet meditating, eyes closed, when she sensed Kyuzo's arrival. 

"_Have you changed your mind_?"

"No," she murmured without opening her eyes.

For a little while, they sat in silence, Nasami meditating, Kyuzo just watching her.

"Why do you hate Kambei?" she asked at last, opening her eyes to look at him. The first night of my vigil, when you appeared, you started to say something more... but then you stopped."

Kyuzo's eyes narrowed.

"You said that you wanted to fight him because he is samurai, but that you hated him because he forgot what that meant. But there has to be something more, some other reason that you would go to such lengths."

Kyuzo said nothing, and Nasami frowned, studying him intently.

"It's not a matter of skill," she went on. "We all know that of the two of you, you are the better swordsman. From what you've both told me, you could easily have killed him the day you two first met in Kougakyo."

He didn't answer her.

"It's not about Kirara... even though she's in love with him, all three of us know that he has no interest in her, nor did you ever give any indication of having an emotional interest in her."

He still said nothing.

"And it's not about title or position. Kambei has been a wandering ronin since the Great War, whereas you've served as bodyguard to the Magistrate of Kougakyo. So what else _is_ there? What could Kambei possibly have that you don't?"

Then her eyes went wide.

"No... it can't be."

The fair-haired assassin still said nothing, but Nasami could see the faint tightening of his jaw and the tension in his body.

"It _is_," she whispered.

"_Shut up_," he hissed.

"That's why you hate him so much..."

"_SHUT UP_!" Kyuzo was on his feet, but the words were already out.

"It's because of me."

Kyuzo went absolutely still.

Nasami's face went ashen. "But _why_?"

The assassin turned back to her, his eyes dark pools of flame in the moonlight. "_Because you should have been mine... from that night we first met_."

Nasami shook her head, unable to look away. "You're lying..."

Kyuzo opened his left hand and held it out to her, palm up. Even as a ghost, the long white scar that ran across his palm was evident - a scar that matched the one on Nasami's left hand.

"_The fourth sword... a samurai does not lie_."

"But... you never said anything..."

Kyuzo's hand clenched into a fist and he looked away once more, his gaze turned toward the distance in the direction of the Village of Respite.

"_Because I saw you with him... and..._"

His words died away, and for a long time, neither of them spoke. When at last he turned back to face her, all they could do was stare at one another across his crossed blades, close enough to touch and yet farther apart than they had ever been.

* * *

_Anata...  
Please stay away...  
Please don't come to Kanna Village...  
He's waiting for you...  
I'll die if anything happens to you..._

* * *

Day after day, Nasami sat before the graves, quietly chanting prayers to Amaterasu, conducting one kata after another while seated or kneeling before Kyuzo's swords. She ate and drank sparingly, and took no rest at all. It was, she reflected, not unlike her time in the Shadowlands, when she had spent ten days alone in the middle of a hellish wasteland tracking a lost patrol and guiding them back to safety. But she had survived that experience, and she would survive this one. 

She hoped.

Nasami was dimly aware that occasionally one of the villagers would approach the edge of the treeline to watch her, but in keeping with her command, none dared actually approach the samuraiko. She also knew that Shino would often come and sit at the edge of the forest, keeping an eye on her sensei, but she did not dare leave to chastise her, nor could she fault her for her concern.

The nights, however, were the hardest. Each night at sunset, Kyuzo would appear, seated opposite her, and always ask her the same question.

"_Have you changed your mind_?"

And each night, she would refuse him.

Sometimes they would sit and stare at one another all night long, other nights they would quietly talk, sharing stories of their lives, learning about one another in a way they'd not had the time for during his life.

But by unspoken agreement, neither of them mentioned Kambei.

As the twelfth night fell, however, after Kyuzo's arrival, she noticed an unusual expression on his face... something between curiosity and a wistful sorrow.

"_Tell me about Mirumoto Kuroshin_."

Nasami flinched. Of everything she had expected Kyuzo to say, that had not been it.

"_You loved him, didn't you_."

"Yes," she said softly, turning her eyes to the stars that slowly wheeled above them, memories of the dark samurai that she had shared her life with filling her mind.

_Kuroshin leading an army of samurai to the aid of the Crane when it seemed the battle had been lost...  
Kuroshin staying at her side as she lay dying after Yashiko's assassination attempt...  
Kuroshin standing beside her as she faced Keisaiko in a duel for her life and her honor...  
Kuroshin competing beside her at the tests of the Imperial Magistrates...  
Kuroshin disappearing in an explosion of flame fighting five Benigumo..._

"Yes, I loved him."

"_And then he died, leaving you alone_."

Nasami closed her eyes against the rush of tears. "Yes."

"_But not before he had fallen in love with someone else_."

"Yes." This time, her voice was so soft as to be almost inaudible. The pain of that day in Winter Court was just as fresh as it had been all those years ago when she had watched Kuroshin lose his heart to another woman.

"_Did he ever know you loved him_?"

The samuraiko nodded. "He... he told me that he knew, but he kept it secret... out of respect for me."

"_He told you_?"

"Just before the Capital arrived at Kanna... I saw three spirits," Nasami murmured. "The first was my brother, Yoshio... the second was my former comrade, Kaminari." She swallowed hard. "The third was Kuroshin. He told me then that he had always known."

"_And you never loved another after him, in all that time_?"

"No." Nasami shook her head.

"_Never_?" he asked her softly.

Nasami could not meet his gaze. Although she had never told him, from the first moment that she and Kyuzo had met, it had struck Nasami to the core of her soul to meet someone so like Kuroshin that it was though the samurai had returned from the dead in the form of Kyuzo. The same swordsmanship style, the same skill, the same mannerisms, the same solitary nature... the same resonance between his soul and hers, like two halves that fit together so seamlessly that it was impossible to tell where one stopped and the other started.

The night they duelled on the bridge before the Village of Respite, even facing death, Nasami's soul had been singing inside of her with an unparalleled joy, and the physical desire that had been surging through her as she and Kyuzo matched blades and skill nearly stole her breath away.

At first, Nasami had been horrified at her response to a man she hardly knew, and in desperate self-preservation, had fought to keep him at a distance. This was only marginally helped by Kyuzo's own distant personality, and yet, the chance to have Kuroshin back in her life again held such sway over her that she found herself seeking reasons to spend time with the fair-haired assassin.

Then came the night before the arrival of the Nobuseri... when she and Kyuzo had performed the Dragon's Flight Kata, their swords moving in their elaborate dance. There had been no hesitation, no need for barriers or distance... it had been the purest melding of spirit that she had ever experienced in her life. And later, during the respite between battles, when she had given her strength to him, the bond between them was fully formed.

Nasami closed her eyes tightly, but could not hold back the tears that slowly slid down her cheek.

"Damn it," she whispered brokenly. "And damn you. It wasn't bad enough that I loved Kuroshin when he didn't love me, and then he died, and I couldn't save him. No... first I'm tormented with having Kuroshin with me all over again, only this time, I loved someone who didn't even _care_."

Instinctively her hand went to her katana for reassurance, clutching the saya so tightly that her knuckles went white.

"And then you _died_... damn you, you _died_ and left me _again_."

She opened her eyes to meet his gaze directly, and Kyuzo was stunned at the intense anger and sorrow and regret that burned in the samuraiko's eyes behind her tears.

"And I failed _again_... _again_, I couldn't save you."

She buried her face in her hands and began to sob.

"I couldn't save you."

_To be continued_...


	4. Tormented Souls

_Note: After watching Volume 4 of BASILISK the other night, and the sheer hell and agony of those episodes, my mind has not been giving me any peace about writing the next chapters of this story. I was surprised at how many people have been reading this, wondering what is going to happen to Kyuzo, to Nasami, and eventually, to Kambei. I already started writing the chapter after this one, mainly because it is almost as hard to write as Chapter 49 of THE SWORD OF THE SOUL turned out to be._

* * *

**The Black and Awful Chaos of the Night**

_Chapter Three - Tormented Souls_

It had been two weeks since he had received Nasami's letter... two weeks of waiting for more information, but dreading its arrival.

Two weeks of dreaming of her each night, thinking of her each day, of praying she was all right.

Kambei thought he was going to go mad.

That night at dinner, he hardly touched his food, although Yukino had tried to tempt his appetite with all manner of dishes. Not even an offer to share some of the finest sake the Firefly House could provide seemed to interest him, until Shichiroji was ready to burst with frustration.

"Kambei-_sama_, I know you're worried about her, but starving isn't going to help matters any. Look, we both know she can take care of herself, so why not eat?"

"I wish I could... and no offense to your consideration, Lady Yukino," Kambei said quietly with a sidelong glance at the geisha.

Yukino, however, wasn't listening to them. Instead, her head was cocked to one side, and she was looking around as though searching for something.

"What's that sound?"

"What sound?" Shichiroji asked.

"Like a faint ringing sound... or a humming..."

Kambei and Shichiroji found themselves holding their breath, listening as well, and then they became aware of it as well.

Then as one, all three of them looked down at the floor, where at Kambei's side rested the katana _Sememasu_. Ever so faintly, the katana seemed to be vibrating in its saya, the same subtle shimmer that Kambei remembered when he and the other samurai had broken free of their prison within the Nobuseri transport.

Clearly Shichiroji was thinking the same thing, and his eyes met Kambei's.

"You don't think..." Shichiroji began, but Kambei ignored him. Reaching down, he grasped the pommel firmly in his hand.

And gasped.

_"And then you_ died_... damn you, you died and left me_ again_."_

_He was seated before the graves in Kanna Village... seated before one grave in particular... and on the other side of the crossed swords was Kyuzo, staring at him in shock._

_"And I failed_ again_... again, I couldn't save you."_

_He felt the tears on his face, felt his chest heaving with sobs, his hand clutching the sword at his side so tightly that he thought it would break in his grasp._

"Kambei-_sama_!"

He blinked, and realized that Shichiroji had taken him by the shoulders and was shaking him, while Yukino was staring at him in astonishment.

"What... what happened?" she whispered, mystified.

Kambei's eyes went to the sword he was holding.

"It... it was the sword," he murmured. "_Sememasu_ and _Mamorimasu_ share a... a unique resonance between them. Nasami... was holding _Mamorimasu_, and in the throes of distress... somehow, that distress was felt by her sword, and in turn... by mine."

"So when you touched _Sememasu_..." Shichiroji mused, also looking down at the katana. "Yes... you must have seen what she saw."

Slowly, Kambei let go of the sword and brought his hand to his face.

"She... she was weeping... sobbing..." he whispered. "It was as though her sorrow were consuming her, sorrow and rage and helplessness."

"But why?" Yukino asked.

"Kyuzo-_dono_. He was there... there with her at the graves. Staring at her as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing."

Inwardly, Kambei was stunned by what he had felt when his hand had touched the katana. He couldn't help wondering if this was what Nasami felt every time she held _Mamorimasu_. It was almost as though the swords had souls of their own, and somehow bonded with their wielders.

Even more disturbing, however, had been the racking torment consuming Nasami. This was not the empty grieving she had done that long-ago night in Kanna. This was guilt and sorrow and helpless raging writhing with her, tearing her apart from the inside out.

_I couldn't save you...  
I failed again...  
You died and left me again..._

Nasami half-kneeling, half-lying beside Kyuzo amidst the wreckage of the Capital, covered in blood, weeping over the body of the fair-haired assassin in her arms.

_I couldn't save you...  
I failed again...  
You died and left me again..._

Abruptly Kambei rose to his feet and stalked outside to the courtyard, leaning against the railing and staring blindly at the dancing fireflies. After a few moments, he was vaguely aware of Shichiroji standing beside him.

"You're going back for her, aren't you." It was a statement, not a question.

"I have to," Kambei admitted reluctantly.

"Even though she specifically asked you to stay away from Kanna Village?"

Kambei bowed his head and nodded. "I want to trust her, Shichiroji, I want to believe that she'll be all right, but... when I touched _Sememasu_, I could feel the anguish in her heart. Whatever it is she's facing, she shouldn't have to face it alone."

Shichiroji heaved a long sigh and turned to face the courtyard as well, resting his arms on the railing.

"She may not forgive you for interfering."

"I'm aware of that."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Kambei turned to his former mate, his expression as grave as anything he had ever seen.

"You don't have to. I'm sure Yukino would be happier knowing you were here and safe."

"That's not what I asked, Kambei-_sama_." Shichiroji's pale blue eyes were locked on Kambei's. "Don't forget, Nasami is my friend, too."

"Then come with me."

"I will."

* * *

Later that night, Shichiroji and Yukino were sitting quietly side by side at the top of the stairs, a bottle of plum wine between them. Neither of them spoke, but Yukino rested her head on Shichiroji's shoulder, and his arm was around her waist, holding her close to him. 

"Do you think she's all right?" Yukino asked softly, her thoughts on the white-haired samuraiko.

"I hope so. Nasami-_dono_ is a strong woman, but she may have gotten in over her head this time. And considering how much it hurt Kambei-_sama_ when he'd thought she had died..."

Yukino shuddered, remembering that night in the Firefly House when Kirara had used her dowsing talents, and had seen an assassination team from the Capital ambush Nasami. In that moment when the water priestess had stared up at Kambei with tears on her face, Yukino had watched the samurai age ten years before her eyes at the news of Nasami's 'death.' It was not an experience she cared to repeat.

"I'm afraid for them, Roji," she said after a little while.

"I know... so am I," Shichiroji admitted, gazing up at the stars. "For a little while, I was glad when Kambei-_sama_ and Nasami-_dono_ found their way to each other, but now... now he can be hurt again."

Yukino moved closer to Shichiroji, suddenly cold.

"You will be careful, won't you?"

He looked down at her in surprise. "How did you know I was going with him?"

"I know you," she said sadly. "From the moment Nasami's letter arrived, I knew he'd be leaving, and you'd be going with him. But promise me you'll come back safely."

"I promise," he whispered, kissing her gently on the lips. "And I'll bring them both home safely."

But she stopped him with her fingertips against his mouth.

"Don't make a promise that you can't keep."

Then her arms went around him tightly, and he pulled her close.

* * *

The following morning, Shichiroji and Kambei left the Firefly House at dawn, taking only what they absolutely needed with them to cross the desert as quickly as possible. Thankfully, the Guardians offered them no resistance as they'd entered through their caverns, instead only watching them implacably as the two samurai had sailed past. 

"You know, we might be able to borrow transportation from them again," Shichiroji remarked, looking up at the shapes hanging from the ceiling.

"Except that this time, we have nothing to bargain with," Kambei reminded him, keeping his eyes on the bends in the river.

"We didn't the last time we were here, either," the blond samurai replied, remembering when he, Kambei, Shino, and Kirara had arrived at the Metal City bearing a dying Nasami after the battle at Kanna. It had taken all of the skills of the Shikimoribito's medical experts to save the samuraiko's life, but the Guardians had never asked for payment or consideration for their efforts.

Kambei sighed, then glanced up at the roof of the caverns. On cue, five of the Guardians dropped down to hang just in front of their boat.

"Greetings, samurai," one of them said in that mechanical voice of theirs.

"Greetings, Shikimoribito," Kambei replied politely. "We are en route to Kanna, but speed is of the essence. May we borrow one of your transports?"

"What is transpiring in Kanna that requires such haste?"

Kambei and Shichiroji looked at one another, then Shichiroji looked back at the Guardians.

"One of our comrades may be in grave danger. We need to be certain that she is all right."

Despite their masks, the Guardians gave every impression of looking puzzled. "We were under the impression that the woman Nasami had left Kanna not too long ago."

"She had, and with us," Kambei explained. "But then she went back... she said there was something she had to take care of. But since then, we've had no word from her."

The Guardians looked at each other, then faced Kambei and Shichiroji again.

"You may borrow a transport if you wish. However, we want to know more about this matter."

"That's not our story to tell," Shichiroji admitted, but the Guardians shook their heads.

"That is our price."

With a sigh, Kambei told the Shikimoribito everything that had happened since their departure from Kanna almost a month ago - Nasami's nightmares, her decision to return to Kanna alone, her letter warning Kambei away from Kanna Village, his dream of her, and then the surreal incident involving _Sememasu_.

The Guardians listened in silence, waiting patiently for Kambei to finish, then they began guiding the two samurai toward a transport that was docked near the Metal City.

"You may use this transport to travel to Kanna Village. However, we must caution you, we have had strange reports from those who have passed through Kanna recently."

"What do you mean, strange?" Shichiroji asked as he steered their boat alongside the transport.

"Rumours had reached us that a ghost had been seen in the village - the same ghost, night after night. They also said that a woman was seated there, refusing to move from her place near the graves as though keeping vigil. We did not realize until now that the woman in question was the samuraiko who had travelled with you earlier."

"Kyuzo-_dono_," Kambei said heavily. "And Nasami."

* * *

Shortly afterward, the two samurai were racing across the desert, heading toward Kanna Village. Even though Shichiroji could easily fly the transport on his own, Kambei insisted on staying awake for the entire journey. 

"Look, you might as well try and get some sleep, Kambei-_sama_," Shichiroji urged for the umpteenth time. "Staying awake brooding won't do you any good."

"I can't sleep now," Kambei said, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"You look ready to pass out," Shichiroji said shortly. "So just sit down and close your eyes for a little while, we'll be in Kanna before you know it."

"Could you sleep, knowing that Yukino might be in danger?"

Shichiroji was about to reply, but then he closed his mouth and shook his head.

For a long time, they flew in silence, until night finally fell and the two agreed to call a halt to rest for a couple of hours. 

But no sooner had they fallen asleep than Kambei became aware of a voice calling his name.

"_Kambei-_san_... Kambei-_san"

Kambei groggily stirred, but then he realized that the voice he was hearing was not Shichiroji's. As he opened his eyes, he saw a figure standing beside the fire, watching him intently.

"Who..." He rubbed his eyes and sat up, peering closer at the figure. "Who's there?"

The figure moved closer, and Kambei saw that it was a samurai, younger than he, in travel-worn clothing, swords at his side, and a huge no-dachi slung across his back.

Shichiroji came awake, yawning, but as he caught sight of the ghost as well, his eyes went wide. "What the...?"

"Wait," Kambei said slowly, studying the samurai carefully in the firelight. "I know you. You are Mirumoto Kuroshin, are you not?"

"_Yes_," the samurai replied. "_And you are travelling to Kanna Village to find Nasami_-san."

Kambei nodded.

"_You are heading toward death, Kambei_-san..._ a death that Nasami_-san _already faces herself_."

"Nasami is dying?" Shichiroji said, horrified, getting to his feet.

"_Not yet... but each moment, death draws closer to her... and to you_."

"I won't let that happen," Kambei said fiercely, rising as well, but Kuroshin shook his head.

"_You have no choice. If you return and face Kyuzo-_san_, you will die. That much is certain. And Nasami will die as well..._ _either at Kyuzo-_san_'s hands... or at your own._"

_To be continued_...


	5. Sacrificing the Innocent

_Note: This chapter, above all else in this story, is not for the faint of heart. I have been known to give people nightmares from writing stuff like this, which is why I rarely do it. But truthfully, it was the only way to really convey the horror of what is happening here._

_You have been warned._

* * *

**The Black and Awful Chaos of the Night**

_Chapter Four - Sacrificing the Innocent_

"By my hands?" Kambei said in disbelief, staring at Kuroshin's ghost in absolute astonishment. "But why in God's name would I kill Nasami?"

"_To save her_."

"You're not making any sense," Shichiroji said, growling in exasperation. "You think that killing Nasami-_dono_ is going to save her?"

Kuroshin sighed. "_What Nasami has done, she has done out of love. If you honor that love, and if you honor her, you will need to ignore your heart_." With that, the ghost turned and began to walk away, vanishing into nothingness.

"Wait, I don't understand!" Kambei shouted, but it was too late.

"Typical Dragon," Shichiroji muttered, kicking at the sand. "They make absolutely no sense."

Kambei, however, was not listening to him. His mind was struggling to understand what Kuroshin was trying to tell him, but how would ignoring his own heart be honoring Nasami's love for him? He leaned back against the transport, frowning in concentration.

"I don't understand," he repeated, looking down at the sword at his side as though it had an answer for him, but there was no flash of insight again, not like earlier.

"Well, I gather we're not going to get any more sleep tonight," Shichiroji said flatly. "Shall we hit the road, then?"

"Yes."

They doused their fire, gathered up their supplies, and climbed back onto the transport, and Shichiroji gunned the engines to get them toward Kanna.

* * *

_What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel so weak?  
Why do my eyes burn and my muscles ache so?  
When did I last eat?  
When did I last sleep?  
Why can I not remember anymore?_

* * *

"_Have you changed your mind_?" 

"No," Nasami whispered through cracked lips, her voice slightly slurred. She shook her head, although she wasn't certain if she was denying his words or trying to clear her head. She looked up at him from where she was half-kneeling, half-slumped on the ground, wondering why her vision seemed to be blurring.

"_You can't hold out any longer_," Kyuzo replied, answering her thoughts. "_Your body has reached its limit_."

"But my spirit has not," she said faintly. "I will keep going... as long as it takes."

"_But you still have not found another way_."

"Actually... I have," she replied, a half-smile curving her mouth, her eyes temporarily losing their dull emptiness. "If I die... you can't get to him."

* * *

At the base of the hill, Shino was staring up at Nasami in dismay. Although she lacked her _sensei_'s discipline and experience, Shino had been keeping a vigil of her own at the edge of the woods, waiting to see if Nasami would need her for anything. For the past two days, however, she had refused to sleep, ever since she saw Nasami's food and water run out, but the samuraiko never left the graves. 

For two weeks, Shino had found herself weeping for no reason she could explain, but whenever she watched her _sensei_ and Kyuzo together, saw the longing and anger and need between them, her heart would ache within her and her eyes would fill with tears.

As the night wore on, all she could do was pray, and she sank to her knees just out of view of the graves.

"Lady Sun, I'm so afraid for her," she whispered, her fingers laced together so tightly that they went white. "I can't help her, I don't know how. Please, please, send someone who can help her, anyone who can help her..."

Tears streamed down her face as she glanced up and saw Nasami slump over, then push herself upright again. On the other side of the swords, Kyuzo was watching her impassively, as though waiting for something.

Then Kyuzo smiled.

"Please," Shino begged, her body beginning to tremble from the fear that swept over her. "Please, somebody help _sensei_!"

* * *

"_I won't let you die... not while I still need you_." 

"You can't... stop me..."

"_Wrong_."

Kyuzo reached down and touched her face, and Nasami's eyes flared open and a choked cry caught in her throat as pain raced along her skin.

"_You have done just what I needed you to do_."

"No..." she gasped, horror burning away her exhaustion as she got to her feet.

"_You strengthened the bond between us, even as you weakened yourself_."

* * *

Shino was nearly out of her mind with worry when she became aware of a sound coming closer. Turning, she saw Kambei and Shichiroji approaching on one of the Shikimoribito transports, and she could have wept with relief. 

"Oh, thank God!" she cried, sprinting over to the transport just as Shichiroji steered it to a halt. "Great samurai, you have to help _sensei_! Please!"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kambei called out in alarm, leaping over the side of the transport to land beside the farm girl. Shino's face was pale, she was wringing her hands, and she kept throwing looks over her shoulder up at the hill where the graves lay.

"I think _sensei_'s gone mad... she's been sitting in front of the graves for over two weeks now, and every night, the ghost of Kyuzo-_sama_ appears and stays with her all night. Her food ran out two days ago, and Amaterasu only knows how long it's been since she's had any real sleep, but..."

"She's starving herself?" Kambei whispered.

"Not deliberately," Shino said, waving her hands. "But she won't leave that place, and she forbade any of us to come near her, not even to bring food or water or anything."

"Why would she be doing this to herself?" Shichiroji asked as he lightly vaulted over the side to join them.

Shino shook her head. "I don't know... it has something to do with that quiet samurai's ghost, I know that much, but it's like she's holding him at bay as long as she stays there."

* * *

"Kyuzo, no, please..." Nasami was begging, backing away from him, her eyes wide with horror. 

"_Now you_ will _help me_."

"No..."

"_You _must."

"No-"

He lunged at her, and instinctively Nasami turned to flee, but as Kyuzo's ghostly hand connected with her wrist, she cried out as a surge of icy pain shot through her that nearly stopped her heart in her chest. So intense was the pain that she stumbled and fell, landing hard on her hands and knees, gasping and sobbing. In an instant, Kyuzo was on her, his arms wrapped around her. Nasami screamed in agony as the ghost's touch seared the length of her body.

"NO, KYUZO, PLEASE STOP-"

Nasami tried to break free of his grasp, but he forced her facedown to the ground, the length of him against her sending blazes of unbearable pain through her.

Struggling desperately to wrench free, she rolled out from underneath him, but he was too fast for her and was on top of her before she could stop him, his ghostly form holding her down - not from the weight of his body, but because the pain was so strong that she could hardly move. He reached out and trapped her wrists beside her head, straddling her hips to keep her in place.

For a moment, all Kyuzo did was stare down at her, seeing her eyes filled with a terror that ran to the depths of her soul, watching the tears that streamed down her face.

Remembering the gentle touch of her hands on his bare skin in a sacred grove...

Remembering the heat of her breath against his cheek beneath a starlit sky...

Remembering the strength of her body against his own beside a dancing bonfire...

For a single heartbeat, his resolve wavered as he wondered if he could truly go through with this... if he could willingly sacrifice a woman he cared for to destroy a man who had once called him friend.

"_Forgive me_," he whispered.

Then he lowered his head and kissed her, full on the mouth.

Nasami's body arched in unbearable pain, unable to even scream. She thrashed and convulsed, her face contorted in silent sobs, but he refused to let her go. The harder she struggled, the harder he kissed her, until she couldn't even draw breath. Darkness burned through her entire body, tearing through her as though rending her to pieces. Her vision blurred, her ears could hear nothing over the pounding of her heartbeat. As though she were choking on the blackness that was consuming her, Nasami kicked and fought and writhed, howling in mute anguish.

_NO_! she screamed silently. _I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS! I WON'T LET YOU WIN_!

_You cannot stop me_, she heard inside of her mind, and her heartbeat faltered and pounded erratically within her chest. Her body arched up against his, and he wrapped his ghostly arms around her even tighter.

Little by little, Kyuzo's soul infiltrated every aspect of her own, shattering every defense, until she felt her grasp on her own sanity beginning to slip. Trapped within her own mind, Nasami was screaming in terror, resisting with every last ounce of will that had carried her through battle, through death, through loss and grief, but to no avail.

She felt as though she were being strangled, her aching lungs cramping as they sought the air that was being denied by Kyuzo's suffocating kiss. Her heart again faltered within her, skipping beats as it slammed out of control, and bloody tears streamed from her eyes.

Desperately she tried to reach the katana that had slipped from her obi as she'd fallen, her fingertips trying to even brush the pommel as she prayed for help, but no matter how she tried, she could not reach the sword. Summoning all the strength she could muster, she tried once again to touch it, but Kyuzo only kissed her harder, and her body spasmed once again, her hand flailing blindly for the weapon.

Nasami could no longer see, no longer feel. It was as though fire and ice had ravaged her body, leaving her numb to everything but the pain... pain that ceased to hurt her body, but was tearing her soul to shreds. Now everything was black, everything was darkness... a darkness that was tearing her apart from within. In the middle of the darkness, her soul reached out, screaming for help from the one person who might still be able to hear her.

_KAMBEI_...

Her heart skipped another beat, struggling to drive her life through her body.

_Kambei_...

Then it skipped another.

_Kam_...

And another.

And another.

Through it all, Kyuzo held on to her, relentless in his assault on her body and her spirit. 

Eventually, her struggles grew weaker, and weaker, and finally stopped altogether. And as her body stopped moving, Kyuzo's ghostly form disappeared, leaving Nasami alone on the cliff.

* * *

She was standing in nothingness... the emptiness of the Void. 

She wasn't alone...

Kyuzo was with her.

_Why are you doing this_?

_If I destroy you, I will have conquered him before we even fight_.

_You hate me that much that you would kill me to achieve your revenge?_

_No, damn you... it's because I-_

Kyuzo froze.

Nasami took a step closer to him, spreading her hands in a silent plea.

_I was right... you feel it, too_.

_What do you mean_?

_You spoke of the bond between us. Kambei is the other half of my heart, but you... you are the other half of my soul_.

She took another step closer.

_Destroy me, and you destroy yourself, Kyuzo-_...

Then she let out a gasp of agony, for out of nowhere, Kyuzo had drawn his swords and thrust them through her heart. For a single, timeless instant, she stood there, her eyes filled with shock and sorrow, then he pulled the blades free and she collapsed.

Kyuzo stood there, staring down at her body. He bowed his head, and tears slid down his face.

_Yes, to destroy you is destroy myself. But it is the only way to destroy him. Because I will never forgive him for having you... when I never could._

* * *

For a long time, Nasami lay unmoving beside the graves, her eyes closed and her limbs splayed, only the faintest rising and falling of her chest giving any indication she was even alive. Then she drew in a shuddering breath, and then another. Without opening her eyes, she slowly rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself up off the ground, then got unsteadily to her feet. As though in a daze, she staggered toward where Kyuzo's grave was, falling to her knees before it, her hands instinctively clutching the pommels of his swords. Then she unsteadily stood once again, and with an abrupt yank, pulled the swords out of the ground. 

"Nasami!"

"_Sensei_!"

Kambei, Shichiroji, and Shino came running up the hill, drawn by the samuraiko's earlier screaming, but they stopped short at the sight of Nasami standing in front of the graves, her body covered in grass and dirt, her back to them...

... and Kyuzo's swords in her hands.

"Nasami, what are you doing?" Kambei whispered.

She straightened, then turned around...

... her eyes a terrifyingly familiar red.

_To be continued_...


	6. Blood, Tears, Whispers, and Screams

_Note: It was _intensely _gratifying seeing people's reactions to the last chapter. As I explained to one of my readers, "I could describe gore and horror and all that. But it is SO much more effective to let a reader's imagination go wild, because they will creep themselves out far more effectively than I ever could." And I was so right. __And when you consider how much a lot of readers actually care about the characters, seeing Kambei, Nasami, and Kyuzo falling headfirst into hell is a heartwrenching experience._

_As soon as I can find all the tracks, I will be posting the track listing and music for this on the SAMURAIKO PRODUCTIONS website, but suffice it to say, if you REALLY want to get creeped out... _

_The track for this chapter is "No Man's Land" from the anime MADLAX._

* * *

**The Black and Awful Chaos of the Night**

_Chapter Five - Blood, Tears, Whispers, and Screams_

"Dear God," Shichiroji whispered, his voice cracking as he stared at the samuraiko who stood before the graves. He had seen Nasami in the midst of battle, covered in blood and filth, he even remembered her standing over Kirara in the rain, sword in hand. But never had he seen Nasami looking like this... like a ghost herself, or an avenging kami of death.

But Nasami never moved, or even glanced his way.

All of her attention was on Kambei, as his was on her.

The samurai's face was completely white as he stared at her, his hand instinctively going for his katana. Every nightmare he'd endured for the last two weeks was suddenly nothing compared to what he was facing now. And that fact that she was trapped in this hell because of _him_ made it even worse.

At the edge of his vision, he could see _Mamorimasu_ lying discarded on the ground near her feet, and he was suddenly, terribly grateful that Nasami had _not_ been holding the sword when Kyuzo had done... whatever he did to her. Being privy to the rape of Nasami's soul would have driven him completely and irrevocably insane.

"_Sensei_, what's wrong?" Shino cried, taking a step forward, but Shichiroji lunged forward and seized her wrist to hold her back.

"No, Shino... whoever that is, that is _not_ your _sensei_ standing there." Just looking at the samuraiko made Shichiroji's blood turn to ice in his veins; he didn't even want to think about what Kambei must be feeling right now, seeing a woman he loved taken over by a man who hated him so much that he overcame even death to face him.

Nasami tilted her head in acknowledgement, while Shino looked from Shichiroji to Kambei in confusion.

"W-what do you mean, that's not her? She's standing right there!"

Kambei took her by the shoulders and forced her to look back at the older woman. "Look at her eyes, Shino. Are those your _sensei_'s eyes?"

Shino looked closer, and then recoiled. "No... she... her eyes look like that quiet samurai's."

Kambei nodded, and Shino backed into Shichiroji, shaking her head in horror. "No... _sensei_..."

Suddenly she wrenched free of the blond samurai's grasp, shouting in fury, "What have you done with _sensei_?"

"SHINO!" Kambei shouted, but the farm girl had snatched up her naginata and swung it at Nasami, but without taking her eyes from Kambei, Nasami deflected away Shino's attack with one sword, then brought the other sword around so that it was a hairsbreadth away from the peasant's throat.

"_Do you want to die?_"

Shino froze, staring at the woman who had been her mentor and friend, but Nasami never took her eyes off Kambei.

"No..." she whispered, her voice cracking on a sob.

Slowly, making no sudden moves, Kambei moved forward to take Shino by the shoulders and draw her backward away from Nasami. Shino made no effort to resist him, but Nasami did not lower her swords until Shino and Kambei were about ten feet away.

"Get out of here," Shichiroji urged her. "Run, and whatever you do, don't look back. And don't let anyone else near here, no matter what happens, no matter what they hear. Do you understand?"

Shino nodded, and Kambei released her, then she bolted for the trees.

"Kyuzo..." Kambei whispered, staring into the samuraiko's red eyes in absolute horror. "What have you done to Nasami?"

Nasami did not speak, but took a frighteningly familiar stance - one katana held before her, the other held in Kyuzo's typical back-handed defensive grip. Even her posture had changed - gone was the graceful stance that she normally took before entering a duel. In its place was Kyuzo's wary but proud posture, and as if following the train of Kambei's thoughts, she brought the katana in her left hand up so that the blade angled across her face, just as Kyuzo had done against Kambei all those months ago in Kougakyo.

"_Challenge_," she murmured, her voice eerily like the fair-haired assassin's.

"Damn you," Kambei hissed, taking a step backward. "I won't fight you - not like _this_."

"_You would break your promise_?"

Kambei snarled, ripping his katana from its saya and levelling it at Nasami. "You _bastard_. You know damned well that I can't defeat you."

Nasami shrugged, exactly as Kyuzo would have done, and Kambei's grip on his katana tightened. In his grasp, _Sememasu_ seemed to be humming slightly, scenting the blood on the air and the adrenaline screaming through Kambei's veins. The samurai could almost _see_ the energy surrounding the sword.

Except...

"Is there even anything of her _left_ in there?"

Her mouth twisted into a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "_Yes_."

"So I can't kill you without killing her as well?"

This time the smile did reach Nasami's eyes, and Kambei shuddered as he suddenly realized what Kuroshin's warning had meant.

"_Nasami will die... either at Kyuzo-san__'s hands... or at your own_."

"And what will you do to her after you've killed me?"

Nasami shrugged again, and Kambei turned his head away and closed his eyes, his jaw clenched and fighting back tears of helpless rage.

"WHY?" he rasped, not looking at her. "Why do this to her?"

"'_Sometimes a burden can be borne only on the shoulders of a willing enemy_,'" Nasami quoted, and Kambei winced.

"_What Nasami has done, she has done out of love. If you honor that love, and if you honor her, you will need to ignore your heart_."

"At least... let me say goodbye to her."

"_Anata_..."

Kyuzo's low tones were gone, replaced by Nasami's own voice.

Kambei's head snapped up to see that once again, Nasami's eyes were their usual dark blue, and filled with tears. "I'm sorry, _anata_, I tried..."

"I know, love. I'm sorry, too."

Before she could react, or Kyuzo within her, Kambei lowered his katana, strode forward, and kissed her hard, hard enough to burn the memory of her mouth beneath his into his mind and his heart forever.

* * *

For an instant, the world around him went black, and he was standing in a vast emptiness. 

_Anata_, he heard weakly, and he glanced down to see Nasami lying at his feet, her body covered in blood, her face streaked with tears.

_No_, he cried, dropping to his knees and gathering her into his arms. _Oh, God, no_...

_Forgive me, my love_, she whispered.

_I'll kill him for this_, he hissed, his eyes dark with rage.

_No... it's my fault... you see... I loved him, too... he was... so much like Kuroshin... but I never thought... he would do this to me_...

Bloody tears streamed down the samuraiko's face and she rested her head against his chest, weeping.

_No, _Kambei murmured to her, stroking her hair. _I'll get you back... somehow_...

Her eyes became unfocused, and blood trickled from her mouth as she choked.

_There's no time left... take Mamorimasu... bring... me... home..._

Her eyes began to drift shut.

_I_...

_love_...

_you_...

_Kambei_...

Kambei's scream was torn from the very depths of his soul.

_NASAMI!_

* * *

The samurai didn't know how long he crouched in that emptiness, holding her, before he became aware of another presence. 

_Does it hurt?_

Kambei looked up to see Kyuzo standing there in the darkness with him, his swords in his hands, blood trickling down the blades.

_Does it hurt?_ Kyuzo repeated, his voice low.

Kambei could not make himself answer. His eyes were instead fixed on the blood that was dripping from Kyuzo's swords...

_Is your heart breaking?_

He glanced down at Nasami's body in horror. Two matching sword wounds were perfectly placed through her heart.

_Is your world collapsing?_

Kambei lowered his head and gave a single, shuddering sob, but Kyuzo was unmoved.

_Now you know how it feels_.

* * *

For an instant, Kambei's heart seemed to stop in his chest, and he opened his eyes. 

Then he let Nasami go, and stepped back from her.

Nasami bowed her head and closed her eyes, but when she opened them again, they were red once more.

"_Now you know how it feels_..." she whispered, her voice like Kyuzo's again.

"Yes," Kambei said quietly, taking his own stance. "Leave, Shichiroji... now."

"No," Shichiroji said angrily, taking a step forward, but he froze when Nasami swung to face him, her swords leveled at him. "Kambei-_sama_, you asked me here because you wanted my help."

"And you won't be able to help me if you're dead," Kambei said flatly.

"Kambei-_sama_..."

"GO."

Shichiroji was torn between his loyalty to his friend, and his sense of honor - if Kambei wanted him to leave, he could hardly refuse to do so. But in his heart, he was truly afraid of what Kyuzo would do to the other samurai... and even worse, he wondered if Kambei would willingly throw his life away rather than live without Nasami.

"Fine, I'm going... for now," he muttered, turning away.

But as he passed Kambei, he murmured softly, "But if you survive this, I am going to thrash you within an inch of your life."

A cold smile touched Kambei's lips. "Fair enough."

* * *

Once Shichiroji was gone, Kambei closed his eyes and let out a long, drawn-out sigh. 

"Why shouldn't I just let you kill me now? It might almost be merciful."

"_That's not good enough for me_."

Kambei opened his eyes to glare at the other samurai controlling Nasami. "Why should I care about what you want? You stole away the only thing in this life I love."

"_So did you_."

The white-clad samurai took an involuntary step backward.

"What?"

"_I loved her_."

"You're lying. If you loved her, you would _never_ have done THIS to her!"

Rage flared in Kyuzo's eyes, and Kambei's blood ran cold. In all the time he had known Kyuzo, he had often wondered what Kyuzo would be like if he actually gave in to some kind of emotion. But at the sight of the jealous hate burning in the samuraiko's red eyes, Kambei wished he'd never even considered the idea.

Then there was no more time to think, as with an incoherent growl, Kyuzo swept at him, swords flashing.

Though it took every ounce of will he possessed, Kambei forced himself to forget who his opponent was, and try to think rationally. From what Shino had told her, Nasami had not eaten or partaken of water in at least two days, nor had she been sleeping for who knows how long. Pairing that with the fact that she was partially lame in both knees, Kyuzo's initial advantage over him was now somewhat hampered. But it was horribly disconcerting, seeing Nasami using Kyuzo's kenjutsu technique.

The two shining blades raced toward Kambei's heart, but he swiftly blocked by bringing up _Sememasu_'s saya to block one sword, while bringing _Sememasu_ around to deflect the other.

"_That trick won't work twice_," Kyuzo hissed, whirling around and shifting his grip on the katanas, swinging the swords to build up their momentum before arcing them down toward Kambei's exposed arm. But as the blades came carving downward toward him, Kambei instinctively threw himself forward inside the range of the swords, rolled past Nasami, and snatched up _Mamorimasu_ out of its saya from where it lay on the ground.

And gasped as an electrical jolt like a bolt of lightning shot through his arms.

In the village below them, all of the farmers looked up from what they were doing to turn and stare as one at the hill where the graves lay.

Just at the edge of the woods, Shichiroji and Shino looked up from where they had been keeping watch on the village below, their hearts filled with hope... and a terrible dread.

In Kambei's hands, _Sememasu_ and _Mamorimasu_ were resonating with the same clear, ringing chime, a sound that seemed to grow louder and louder. His arms trembled as he struggled to maintain his hold on the two katanas. Even Kyuzo seemed startled as he stared at the blades, both shimmering and ringing in unison.

* * *

_"Beautiful, isn't it?" Nasami had sighed when Kambei had opened the parcel that Shujiro had sent from Kyuden Shiden'issen, and there among the silk wrappings lay_ Sememasu_. Smiling with affection, she lightly touched the pommel._

_"It's magnificent," Kambei had whispered in response. "But... do I really have the right to wear this?"_

_He could not help thinking of the sword's previous wielder... _

_Nasami's beloved older brother._

_As if answer to his thoughts, Nasami had smiled. "I think Yoshio would approve..."_

_She ran her fingers along the elaborate kanji stamped in silver on the saya._

_"You will be joining my Clan... and you are the keeper of my heart. I can think of no other I would want to wield this."_

_As Kambei's hand clasped the pommel to draw the sword, Nasami's hand had rested on his, and together they heard the faintest chime in the air as the katana slid from the saya. Then Nasami drew_ Mamorimasu _from the saya in her obi, and Kambei could hear the same answering chime from her katana._

_"Sememasu is yours now,_ anata_... the other half of your soul..."_

_She brought her lips to his._

_"As am I..."_

* * *

Then suddenly, beneath the chime, Kambei became aware of another sound coming from the swords. 

A defiant, furious, heartbroken screaming.

In horror, Kambei realized what was happening.

_Sememasu_ was reacting to the fury and grief and loss raging within him.  
_Mamorimasu_ was reacting to the loss of its chosen wielder.

And with his face contorted in anguish and rage, an anguish and rage shared by the weapons in his hands, Kambei let the swords lead him straight at Kyuzo.

_To be continued_...


	7. Nothing Left to Lose

_Note: Good God, has it really been almost FIVE months since I updated this?! I am horrendously embarrassed now... (This is really annoying, because I know how this story is supposed to go, but I guess I've been sidetracked by other things.)_

_However, having found an absolutely wonderful piece of inspiration music, it's time to resume the madness that is this story. (The song, by the way, is "Breathe Into Me" by the group Red. Talk about a lucky random find while driving home from dinner one night!)_

* * *

**The Black and Awful Chaos of the Night**

_Chapter Six - Nothing Left to Lose_

At one time, he had thought himself beyond emotion, beyond any sense of feeling... just an empty shell.

How wrong he was.

An empty shell could not be consumed by this grief and bloodlust surging through him.

An empty shell did not possess a voice that screamed in incoherent defiance at an uncaring sky.

An empty shell didn't care if it lived or died.

But in the handful of moments it took Kambei to lunge at Kyuzo, he realized how absolutely mistaken he had been. In the time he had come to know Kyuzo and Nasami, he had rediscovered what it meant to be alive... to feel joy and pain and sorrow and hate and love. He, who had once chased death with singleminded fanaticism, who had done everything in his power to keep the samuraiko at arm's length, refusing to let her bring him back to life.

But against all the odds, striving against past sorrows, political intrigue, and even death itself, Nasami had won his heart and his love, just as Kambei had won hers.

And then... then Kyuzo had torn his heart out by murdering Nasami... killing her in cold blood, for the sole purpose of luring Kambei to him, and to his death.

A painful jolt shot up his arms, and he was momentarily startled until he remembered the swords he still held... and yes, he could still hear them screaming.

A screaming echoed by his own voice.

He closed the last of the distance between himself and Kyuzo and brought both swords down with savage strength, but Kyuzo blocked both strikes cleanly, twisting the swords aside and whirling with familiar grace to strike at Kambei's exposed back. But even as the swords pressed home, _Mamorimasu_ twisted in Kambei's grip to defend him, and Kyuzo's sword met _Mamorimasu_ in a shower of sparks.

Kambei snarled and lashed out with one foot, hoping to send Kyuzo sprawling, but the other samurai was faster, and he dodged the blow, although it forced him to back out of Kambei's reach, giving the older samurai enough time to bring both swords back around in a defensive stance.

Kyuzo was already moving, one katana aiming for Kambei's head while the other sped toward his heart, but with a howl, Kambei wrenched himself to one side, feeling both swords slice into his skin and draw blood. It splashed onto Kyuzo's face, a streak of red on pale, and the assassin smiled for a moment at the look of pain on the other samurai's face. But the smile vanished an instant later as _Sememasu_ moved of its own volition in Kambei's hand and carved a vicious gash across Kyuzo's side.

Kyuzo grunted and staggered backward, his eyes filled with hatred as he stared at Kambei.

"_Have you finally decided to fight me, then?_"

"You killed the only thing in this life that I love," Kambei spat at him, his body shaking. "For that, I would tear you to pieces with my bare hands."

And Kyuzo smiled, then attacked once more.

"_But you know that you can never beat me_."

"We'll see about that," the other samurai hissed. "After all..."

He slashed at Kyuzo's right arm with _Sememasu_, and the assassin was momentarily forced to his knees before he rolled with the attack and came up again, slicing at Kambei's legs, drawing blood even as Kambei's foot caught him across the mouth.

"I have _nothing_ left to lose."

* * *

Kyuzo shifted his grip on the katana in his left hand and thrust directly at Kambei's heart, but once again, _Mamorimasu_ was there first, deflecting his strike so that it instead only pierced Kambei's shoulder. The white-clad samurai let out a howl of pain, and Kyuzo ripped the sword free to strike again. But Kambei moved first, getting inside of Kyuzo's guard and slamming the hilt of _Sememasu_ against the side of Kyuzo's head, sending the assassin reeling backward. But even the unexpected shock of the strike was not enough to break Kyuzo's concentration, for he whirled in place, one katana held high, the other aiming low, driving Kambei away from him. 

Then he was moving back toward Kambei, swords flashing, not giving the other samurai any room to attack, only to retreat or defend himself. Kambei pivoted around, trying to get behind Kyuzo so he could strike more openly, but Kyuzo seemed to anticipate his thoughts and refused to give him the opening he needed, until Kambei was ready to scream in frustration.

But such thoughts were a distraction, because a moment later, Kyuzo swept one katana around in a stabbing motion straight at Kambei's knee. With no room to maneuver, Kambei wrenched his body out of the way, but the effort strained his knee until he cried out with the pain of it. As he landed hard on the ground, Kyuzo gave a hissing curse and drove both swords straight down at him, but Kambei rolled to one side so that the blades stabbed into the dirt beside him.

It was only a temporary reprieve, however, because faster than even Kambei would have thought possible, Kyuzo recovered and attacked again, knocking Kambei down the instant he had managed to get to his feet again. Kambei landed hard on the dirt, his breath coming fast and shallow, but he had no time to rest, because Kyuzo's blades were once again poised to strike his open back. Desperately, he threw himself forward and somersaulted until he could come up with both swords in a guard position before him again, but as he regained his footing, he felt a white-hot rush of pain in his knee.

"No..." he whispered, even as the smell of his own blood filled his nostrils. "I won't lose... I won't lose like this!"

Kyuzo shrugged slowly, levelling one katana directly at Kambei's heart. "_You will still die_."

"Maybe so, but not before I kill you."

* * *

Far below them, at the base of the hill, Shichiroji watched their battle with clenched teeth and fists, silently urging on his friend, even as his heart ached at the sight of Kambei being forced to fight the man he hated in the body of the woman he loved. 

Shino, on the other hand, was anxiously pacing back and forth, whispering prayer after prayer to any deity that would listen to her, begging for one of them to help save her _sensei_.

Time and again, one of the villagers would approach, but the two of them would chase the curious away, until their anxiety seemed to fill the entire village.

"Is... is he all right, great samurai?" Shino asked Shichiroji at last, who sighed and shook his head.

"No... slowly but surely, he's losing. Kyuzo-_dono_'s younger than he is, more skilled... and Kambei-_sama_, try as he might, cannot forget whose body Kyuzo-_dono_ is using."

"Isn't there anyone who can help?" she cried, tearing at her short, dark hair, tears streaming down her face.

Shichiroji's silence was her only answer.

* * *

As their duel wore on, both opponents were gasping, bloody, and in more than a little pain, but neither was willing to yield. 

Kyuzo, however, fought like a madman, his red eyes still just as bright and burning hot with the lust for Kambei's blood, and he struck Kambei across the face with the pommel of one of his swords, sending the older samurai reeling backward, blood streaming down his face.

"_Does it hurt_?" Kyuzo asked him, staring him down, his gaze hotter than any flame.

"Yes, damn you, it hurts," Kambei rasped, wiping away the blood with a shaking hand. But the swords in his hands were still echoing their unearthly chime, and he drew strength from their presence... the last reminders of Nasami he would ever have in this life. Then he rallied his flagging strength and swung both swords in a pincer movement, the sheer ferocity of his attack startling Kyuzo into retreating, but Kambei kept coming at him, pounding at him again and again with the swords. However, his knee nearly buckled underneath him as he twisted to follow Kyuzo's movements, and the assassin took advantage of the opening to bring both swords arcing down at Kambei's head. Kambei had learned by now to stop fighting the swords, and he let _Mamorimasu_ guide his hand to a defensive position, but then Kyuzo struck at his unprotected chest, and Kambei cried out as the swords gashed painfully into his ribcage, driving him to his knees.

Kyuzo moved closer to finish him off, but _Sememasu_ lashed out on its own, catching Kyuzo across the thigh and cutting a deep slice into the flesh, causing the assassin to hiss in agony as he fell back. Kambei threw himself at Kyuzo, letting the swords lead him, but Kyuzo was too quick for him, and was able to turn aside before the blades could strike.

Then Kyuzo was there, inside his guard, his swords racing toward Kambei's throat, and Kambei staggered backward and nearly fell. But Kyuzo gave him no room to pause, beating him to the ground until Kambei was staring down the lengths of both shining blades.

"_Enough_," he hissed. "_It is time to end this_."

"Then end it," Kambei whispered, swallowing hard as he stared up at the assassin's eyes, so brutally terrifying in Nasami's face. "Kill me, so I might join Nasami, and never leave her side again."

Kyuzo's eyes flared at that, and he leaned forward so that the edges of the swords were directly against Kambei's throat.

"_Even knowing that she also loved me?_"

Kambei closed his eyes, fighting back tears of bitter jealousy and anger. He wanted to hate her for that... wanted to blame her for caring for the assassin as much as she cared for him. But he couldn't quite make himself do it. Nasami had always been one to stand by her choices in life, no matter what they cost her.

"Yes... even knowing that."

Then Kyuzo's mouth twisted into a terrible smile, and he leaned closer still.

"_You never mated with her... did you? Never allowed yourself what she would have willingly given you_."

That hurt more than any sword Kyuzo could have stabbed him with, but Kambei refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing that pain.

Then he screamed as Kyuzo drove one of his katanas into his shoulder, forcing him down to the ground. His howls of pain echoed all around him, but Kyuzo did not remove the sword until Kambei was too weak to move any more. Then he ripped the blade free, and with two swift slices, sent _Sememasu_ and _Mamorimasu_ spinning out of Kambei's grasp.

"_There is one last thing... before I send you to hell_."

"W-what could you... possibly d-do to me..." Kambei gasped, trying desperately to staunch the bleeding. His head was swimming from the pain, he could hardly focus enough on what he was doing to even try and move, let alone stand, and the taste of his blood in his mouth was almost enough to make him choke.

Slowly, Kyuzo lowered himself until he was straddling Kambei's body, one sword poised against the samurai's throat.

"_I will have my revenge on you absolutely... and that means tearing your spirit to shreds_."

Kambei's eyes went absolutely enormous in his face as he stared up at the assassin.

"Kill me now, then... e-end it!" he managed to gasp, but Kyuzo shook his head, let go of his swords, and drew the tanto that Nasami always wore at her waist.

Kambei stared up at him in confusion, but as Kyuzo placed the tanto to Kambei's throat with one hand, and used the other to pull at Nasami's clothes, the brown-haired samurai realized in horror what Kyuzo was going to do.

"N-no... _no_... you _can't_..."

But no matter how his spirit recoiled in shame and self-loathing, his body still wanted hers... even if someone else was controlling it.

And Kyuzo knew it.

And as Kyuzo brought his mouth down onto Kambei's, kissing him hard enough to draw blood, Kambei's soul was screaming to Nasami for forgiveness.

_To be continued_...


	8. Not Even Death

_Note: Now we get to another chapter that I was just longing to write. It took a while for me to get my muse back, but with luck, she's back for good! Things are starting to come to a head here, so hang on for the ride!_

* * *

**The Black and Awful Chaos of the Night**

_Chapter Seven - Not Even Death_

Shichiroji and Shino could only stare aghast at the sight of Kyuzo in Nasami's body, forcing Kambei to submit physically to him before killing him. Kambei's howls of anguish echoed in their ears, and Shichiroji closed his eyes and turned his head away, unwilling to watch what could only be called desecration.

"NO!" Shino screamed in horror, moving to pull Kyuzo off Kambei, but Shichiroji lunged forward and hauled her back.

"Don't! We're forbidden to interfere, remember?"

Shino whirled around, tears of helpless rage streaming down her face. "I can't just stand here any longer!" she wept. "Not when he's dishonoring _sensei_ like that... and I know how much _sensei_ loved Kambei-_sama_... she would _never_ have wanted this to happen!"

"I know," Shichiroji said heavily, looking up at the hill and shuddering at the twisted look on Kyuzo's face. "But face it, Shino, even as wounded as they both are, either one of them could still kill us."

That didn't matter to Shino, who tore free of Shichiroji's grasp and sprinted up the hill.

"SHINO, STOP!" Shichiroji shouted, but the peasant girl was beyond hearing him, and she snatched up one of Kyuzo's swords, wanting only to end her _sensei_'s suffering.

"STOP IT!" she screamed, swinging the katana with all of her might directly at Kyuzo's neck, but faster than she would have thought possible, Kyuzo sat upright and shifted the tanto from its position at Kambei's neck to block her strike. The clang of blade meeting blade echoed all the way down the village, and Shino gasped aloud as the shock of the strike resonated up her arms, but she didn't let go of the sword.

He said nothing, but only stared at Shino as she leaned all of her weight against the blade, trying to force Kyuzo off Kambei. To her credit, Shino never looked away, but met him stare for stare, forcing herself not to see Nasami, but Kyuzo.

"Please," she begged, even as her arms began to tremble from the effort of bearing down on the sword. "Please stop this, Kyuzo-_sama_! You don't have to do this!"

"S-Shino," Kambei gasped, "d-don't... he'll k-kill you-"

Kyuzo didn't say a word, nor did he lower the weapon he was using to hold Shino back. Even as strong as Shino was, and as weakened as Nasami's body was after all its exertions, Kyuzo was still the stronger of the two by force of will alone.

"Please, great samurai!" she cried again. "I'm _begging_ you! Please stop!"

Slowly, he rose to his feet, and used his own weight to force Shino backward, then down to her knees.

"Don't interfere," he hissed, disarming her with a twist of the tanto and sending the katana spinning out of her grasp.

"SHINO!" Shichiroji yelled, moving forward with his naginata extended to protect the farm girl. "DON'T MOVE!"

Shino couldn't have moved if she'd tried, the initial reckless rush of courage that had driven her forward disappating at the emptiness of her _sensei_'s... no, of _Kyuzo's_ eyes.

"I'm sorry, _sensei_," she whispered brokenly. She momentarily thought of closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to see her death coming, but she couldn't dishonor her _sensei_'s training. Instead, she forced herself to keep them open, to not look away as Kyuzo prepared to end her life. "I tried... but there's no one left to help."

Kyuzo opened his mouth to speak, but a voice cut across his.

"_That is not true_."

He turned around, and his eyes went wide, as did Shino's and Shichiroji's.

Another samurai was standing beside Kambei as he lay broken and bleeding on the ground.

"_Enough, Kyuzo_-san," the samurai said, his voice low and raspy. He moved to stand between Kyuzo and Kambei, his eyes going back and forth between Kyuzo and Shino. "_You have defeated Shimada Kambei. You have kept your word as a samurai. Do not dishonor that samurai spirit by continuing on this path_."

"Kuroshin-_sama_," Shichiroji whispered, recognizing the ghost.

* * *

Kyuzo's eyes momentarily flared at the mention of the samurai's name. It _couldn't_ be... 

His eyes went to the two swords in the samurai's obi, and then back to his face.

It _was_. This was the samurai that Nasami had loved years ago, and had lost in the Great War. The one who Kyuzo had reminded Nasami so much of that it had been almost physically painful for her to be around him.

He could understand why - the quiet air of confidence, the same graceful movements and swordsmanship, the focused expression that bespoke of great intelligence and intuition... yes, although their physical resemblance was minimal, the similarities between them were still uncanny.

"_I haven't defeated him yet_," Kyuzo said quietly, shifting his eyes to the samurai who lay at Kuroshin's feet. "_Shimada Kambei still lives_."

"_You would kill him as he is now? Defenseless, broken, a shell of a man?_" Kuroshin shook his head. "_No_."

"_You can't stop me_."

* * *

The ghost turned his back on Kyuzo and knelt beside Kambei, looking down at the other samurai. 

"I thank you... Kuroshin-_san_... for your efforts," Kambei wheezed. "But... I do not think... you can help me now."

"_Do not think, Kambei_-san," Kuroshin said chidingly. "_Thinking is for before a battle, and after it. Not during_."

Kambei choked out a laugh, doing his best to ignore the pain that wracked every inch of his body. "Very well. I would welcome... your help."

Nodding, the ghostly samurai rested his hand on Kambei's chest, directly over his heart.

"_Tell Nasami_-san... _I do this for her. A gift that I could never give her in life_."

Kambei's eyes widened at the mention of Nasami's name, but before he could ask Kuroshin what he meant, a sudden icy shock surged through Kambei's body, and he screamed aloud as Kuroshin vanished. For an instant, his mind felt as though it were being swamped, filled with images and memories and knowledge that were not his own. This was not the sweet communion that he and Nasami occasionally shared - this was as though another personality had suddenly manifested inside of his own.

_Do not struggle_... he heard inside his head. _I will lend you my strength and my skill_.

_But... why?_

_Because Nasami is not yet dead... part of her spirit still lives within you. While you still live, there is still a chance to save her_.

Then he heard a faint chuckle. _Besides... it takes a Dragon to defeat a Dragon_.

Hope leapt in Kambei's heart at the notion that the woman he loved still lived, a hope so powerful that he felt as though he could weep. But now was not the time.

_Can you defeat him, Kuroshin_-san?

_We will find out, Kambei_-san... _together_.

* * *

Kambei opened his eyes and pushed himself to his feet with a supreme effort, ignoring the blood that was pouring from his shoulder. 

"Kambei-_sama_," Shichiroji whispered, staring at his friend. For just a moment, he was afraid that the ghost had taken him over just as Kyuzo had done to Nasami, but Kambei's eyes remained their familiar grey. As the others watched, Kambei reached down and picked up his swords once more.

"Help me, my friends," he whispered, both to the spirit inside of him and to the swords he held. "Help me save her."

From the swords came not the defiant screaming from before, but the clear, pure, ringing chime of the swords responding to the will of their wielder. Through his connection to the swords, he could sense that _Mamorimasu_ somehow knew of the renewed hope that its chosen bearer still survived, while _Sememasu_ seemed to rejoice in the knowledge that the duel would continue. _Yes_, Kambei thought, _they know... and they will help_.

Then Kambei closed his eyes and drew a deep breath.

"We are in your hands, Kuroshin-_san_."

Kyuzo snarled when he realized what Kuroshin had done, but it was too late - Kambei now took a stance that showed a far great familiarity with two swords than he had ever displayed before. Hissing in fury, Kyuzo discarded the tanto he held, and snatched up his own swords once more, striking at Kambei with all of his might.

* * *

Shichiroji took the opportunity to seize Shino and pull her away. 

"Shino, listen to me! Run down to the village NOW, and bring Kirara and Komachi here! Both of them, do you understand me?"

Shino's first reaction was to question, but then she remembered how Nasami had drilled it into her head never to question her, so she bit back her instinctive protest, nodded, and dashed down the hill as fast as she could run. Two or three times, she nearly slipped on the grass, but when she reached the path, she ran as though her life depended on it, not caring who got in her way.

Fortunately, she ran into the two girls before she had to run all the way to the Mikumari house, nearly knocking them over in her haste.

"Komachi... Kirara... please, you have to come with me! Now!"

"What? Why?" Kirara was shocked at the wild look in her friend's eyes, the tearstains and the horror that was evident in her face.

"Shichiroji-_sama_... he said to bring you, both of you right away!"

"But Nasami-_sama_ said not to go near there!" Komachi protested, shaking her head so hard that her bangs flew every which way.

"Please, Komachi," Shino begged. "I know you promised _sensei_, but you have to do this, you and Kirara both..."

"It's Nasami-_sama_, isn't it," Kirara said softly, looking up at the hill anxiously. "Something's... something's gone terribly wrong."

Shino nodded, still gasping for breath after her mad dash down to the village. "It's... oh, God, Kirara, it's horrible... please, you have to come!"

She turned and started running back toward the hill, Komachi running behind her, but then she became aware that Kirara wasn't following, and she turned around in the middle of the path. "Kirara-"

"I... I'm not the Mikumari any more, Shino," Kirara said sadly. "There's nothing... nothing I can do." She looked down at her wrist where the dowsing crystal had once rested, but after the battle for Kanna, she had passed the crystal and her responsibilities as water priestess to Komachi. Once, she had been able to do much, but now... now she felt helpless.

Shino opened her mouth to protest, but to her surprise, Komachi got there first.

"I wasn't priestess when I helped you and Grandmother dowse for water, I wasn't priestess when Kiku and the others left to fight, and I still prayed with you! And I want you to pray with me now!" she said firmly, stomping her foot. "We're a water priestess family, it's our job to pray! So we're just going to have to do our job!"

Shino's mouth fell open in astonishment, as did Kirara's, but Komachi just folded her arms and glared at her sister, although the effect was slightly spoiled by the trembling of her lips at standing up to her sister.

For a long time, none of the girls moved. Then Kirara came forward and knelt beside the girl, hugging her tightly. "You're absolutely right, Komachi. Forgive me."

She looked up at Shino, who held out her hand and helped her to her feet again. "Let's go."

* * *

The battle between Kambei and Kyuzo was still going on when the three girls arrived at the top of the hill. Kirara barely managed to stifle a shriek at the sight, and Komachi went completely pale. Shichiroji turned around at the sound of their footsteps and quickly approached, taking care to keep the girls away from the fight. 

"Good, you're here."

"Great samurai, what's going on?" Kirara asked, staring at the two duellists. Both Kambei and Nasami looked like the walking wounded, covered in blood, dirt, and sweat, but they continued to fight as though possessed, ignoring their wounds and focused completely on one another.

Shichiroji sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "It's complicated, but the long and short of it is, Kyuzo is fighting inside Nasami's body, while Kuroshin, the ghost of the man Nasami loved when she was younger, is fighting within Kambei."

"I'm confused," Komachi said unhappily.

"What did you need from us?" Kirara asked Shichiroji, trying not to watch Nasami and Kambei trying to kill each other.

"I think... and I could be wrong... Nasami is still alive, or at the very least, her soul is still on this plane. If we can find a way to get Kyuzo out of her body, and restore Nasami to her own form, we might still be able to save her."

"And... if we can't?" Kirara wasn't at all certain that she wanted to know the answer.

"Then Nasami-_dono_ will die... and Kambei-_sama_ along with her."

Both Komachi and Kirara gasped in horror, and Shichiroji nodded solemnly. "I need both of you to pray, pray to the water spirits like you never have before. Or we'll lose them both."

_To be continued_...


End file.
